


Forbidden Fruit

by Devilc



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie discovers a new side to herself and Tim Riggins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> A non-canonical pairing that some have taken a stab at, so I decided to take my own stab at this bit of whatiffery because there's a certain amount of potential there. Set post 1.11 "Nevermind".

It began innocently enough. Matt and Landry were just two of about 30 people laid low by food poisoning when they ate soft serve made with a batch of bad milk.

See, normally, Matt would have been Landry's backup in a situation like this.

She loved Matt, and though Landry's a dork, he's always let her and Matt borrow his ancient clunker or drove them around in it so, yeah, for them, she'd take on guiding Tim Riggins through the ins and outs of an oral report on Katherine Anne Porter.

Maybe it was the subject matter -- a sassy Texan from the wrong side of the tracks (Tim: "Can I say she's white trash?" Julie: "Er ... it's not really the best way to say that." "Yeah, but it's probably what a lot of people who knew her as a teenager thought of her and her family.") who married four times and had a string of lovers back when being divorced (and a Roman Catholic to boot) was a big scandal in the South.

Or maybe it was because Tim Riggins was actually kind of shy and sweet off the field, and Julie found herself pleasantly surprised by his biting, sly wit. That, and the insight he showed by the whole "white trash" comment. Because, yeah, girls like Katherine Anne Porter, well, they weren't supposed to be anything, or if they did become famous they're supposed to be like Bonnie Parker. Poor Texas girls with middle school educations weren't supposed to win Pulitzers or teach at Stanford.

Or maybe it was because he's completely hot.

Julie knew she hadn't been the least bit flirtatious with him. In fact, she was a bit short and almost snarky at the start.

But it was time for him to give her a ride home now, and his eyes, which, so far had been on the paper he jotted his notes on, flicked up to meet hers and ...

... they were _molten _.

Julie had no other way to describe it.

He snapped his head to look away, too late. Because in that microsecond Julie saw promises of things done with mouths and hands and bodies joined. Saw herself coming so hard and so good the world went woozy and stayed that way for several moments. The way he put his head down -- and kept it down -- showed that he knew Julie saw something he didn't intend for her to see, didn't want her to know.

On the ride home they looked at anything but each other.

It's not going to happen. They were never studying together -- or having anything but the most casual, perfunctory contact -- again.

They won't even speak about it.

Julie got only a few snatches of sleep that evening. She gazed up at the ceiling for what seemed like hours on end.

It's not that what she felt for Matt has changed. She's gone over and over all the things that made Matt Saracen the right kind of guy and all the things that made him so awesome. If anything, she knew all the more now how lucky she was to have found a guy like him.

It's that she finally understood what forbidden fruit _really_ is.

And the agony of wanting a taste all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Picks up a few years later in [Leave Your Cores for the Lord to See](http://archiveofourown.org/works/50025).


End file.
